Pokémon War
by Mr New Vegas 2.0
Summary: A soldier name Mason and his squad needs to get to the Kalos region and kill Makarov to stop him from destroying the region of Pokémon and Mason has a dark secret that has been keep from him a long time ago
1. 1

**Author: So now that I'm making a Pokémon story, I want to let you guys know that I'll try to make the story bigger but I'll try as I can because I'm getting sick so now let the story begin.**

 **Chapter 1: Crash**

"There is a war going on between the Region of Pokémon and the terorist, "It's been 2 months since the war has gone off with the Region and the terorist, These unknown terorist is going to bomb all the Regions of Pokémon, but they need an actual location to bomb all at once, and that's the Kalos Region. So your team to eliminate there leader Makarov because only Makarov can order where to bomb from, that's why I need your team for this mission and if you kill this person, you get to go home so I make myself clear".

"SIR YES SIR"! Said the team known as "The Ghost Squad". The best team for advances. Now let the story begin.

The captain of Team Ghost wants to make sure the squad is here for the mission. "Alright, So, when I call out your name, you will say here, Mason".

"Hear"!

(Mason's story: My name is Mason, and I been in Navy Seals for 5 years. Right now my mission is to eliminate Makarov so I can go home and see my girlfriend. The ones that are my teams are Mark, Nick

and Glaz. Mark Is are supporter and are shield men. Nick is are medic and scouter. And Glaz is are marksman sniper. Now it's time to get this Makarov and go home).

"Alright boys here's the plan, Makarov is going to have a meeting in the kalos Region, so I need your guy's best to kill this man, and save are Region, now MOVE OUT"! As the soldiers make it's way to the plane, Mason brings a photo of his mom and brother, but Mason hasn't seen his brother since his home town was attack before the Pokémon War started. After putting the photo in his bag, the squad gets in the plane, they buckled up, and the plane flys up.

7 hours later

As it's night out Mark, Nick and Glaz were asleep, except for Mason, he was calling his girlfriend Emma.

"Hello, who is this"? Emma question.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me Mason". As Emma starts to get shocked.

"I can't believe it, it's been 2 years since we haven't talked". Emma starts to cry.

"I know, listen i just want to let you know that I'm on a mission and when I'm done with that mission, I get to go home". Mason smiles and Emma was the please on what Mason said.

"Ok, listen there's something I need to ask you about". Emma was starting to giggle.

"Come on don't hide stuff from me what is it". Mason starts to laugh.

"I'm pregnant". Mason was shocked.

"How long have you been pregnant"? Mason question.

"5 months". Mason cheers quietly.

"Ok well, I'm happy for you and when I get back home, will start are wedding, ok".

Then Emma saids ok back and hangs up the phone and Mason falls asleep. Until the alarm gone off the squad is trying to figure out what's going on.

"We have a problem, the terorist's jet just destroyed are wing and were going down, but the only thing we need to do is to jump from water so that we don't get killed from the ground, so Mason you first"! As Mason gets to the door the Captain gave him a letter.

"Mason, I want you to give this file to Professor Sycamore so that he knows that his Region is in danger, so get to him and report back to me Okay or if I don't make it to the airport, then your the Squad Captain". Then Mason salutes the Captain and finds a water pond and jumps out of the plane. As Mason jumps out he gets closer to the pond.

"OH SHI—"! Splash and Mason gets unconscious. To be continued...


	2. 2

**Author: So after chapter 9 of Rise Up, I'm finally back to make more Pokémon War chapters, so I'm just busy working on Rise Up so that's why I didn't do more Pokémon chapter so let the story continue.**

 **Previously on suicide, Mason jumps out of the plane and has orders to deliver a file to Professor Sycamore to let him know about the bombs from the terorist now let the story begin.**

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat**

7:30 AM

As Mason still in the water he opens his eyes and starts to freak out. Mason quickly swims up to the water and now breathes out the open. He swims to land and gets out of the water. And he sits down and relaxed a bit.

Masons POV

(Ok, so you are now in the fucking Kalos Region, but that's fine but now I don't know where the fuck am I at, so now I don't know anything about Pokémon, I know I was born in the Kanto Region but when I started military I forgot all about Pokémon, I'll just, find a city or find some help)

Masons POV ends

After getting warm, Mason gets up and starts to find a help.

8:00 AM

After walking in the woods, Mason sees a sign that saids "Lumiose City". So Mason chose to go to Lumiose City. For a short time, Mason arrives at Lumiose City, then he hears a voice.

"Mason"! Mason hears a ghost saying his name but he knows that ghost ain't real. So he turns to the gate to Lumiose City and walks to the city. After getting through the gate he sees the City full of Pokémon, people and some sales.

Masons POV.

(Alright first just gotta get some new clothes and find Professor Sycamore and get back to the Captain).

Masons POV Ends

So during the time he found a clothing store and found some black combat boots, pants, gloves, and found a no zip up black jacket. And before he pays he found a black hat with the white front with it. So he pays the clothes and puts his hat on and starts to find Professor Sycamore.

8:20 AM

"Man, I'm totally lost". Mason searsh for professor Sycamore but can't find him. Then he sees a girl calling for her Dedenne. Then she sees Mason and starts to come towards him.

"Hey excuse me sir, have you seen my Dedenne around here"? The girl question.

"No I haven't seen him but I can help you find him if you want". Then the girl gives Mason a hug.

"Sure thing now come on". She let's go of Mason and Mason and the girl start calling out for Dedenne.

"By the way, my name is Bonnie". Then Mason and Bonnie shake.

"Well my name is Mason". Mason smiles. So Mason and Bonnie searches for Dedenne.

8:30 AM

As Mason and Bonnie found Dedenne in a cafe, Bonnie then rushes to Dedenne and she gives Dedenne a big hug.

"BONNIE"! Then someone calls Bonnie's name.

"Clemont"! It was Clemont and two Pokémon trainers.

"Don't ever go around like that"! Then Clemont looks at Mason.

"And who are you sir"? Clemont question.

"My name is Mason and I need to get to Professor Sycamore so I can deliver him something". Then Mason just stand there and does nothing.

"Well My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu". Ash does his thing like every episode when he meets someone.

"And my names Serena". Serena smiles.

"And you must be Clemont right". Clement nod.

"Well let's get going". Mason follows Ash and his friends. So now Mason And Ash's friends started to find Professor Sycamore.

8:38 AM

Finally they made it to Professor Sycamore's place.

"Well we're here, so I guess this is goodbye". Ash question and Mason nodded.

"Well actually i was thinking on staying with you guys for a while when my uh... Boss, yeah my Boss gives me a call if I have to go back to my hometown". Then Ash and his friends nodded.

"Sure thing, we can always have another person around". Then Mason and Ash shake.

"So here's the plan I'll talk to Professor Sycamore alone and I'll catch you guys later then". Then they nodded and separate there part ways.

8:45 AM

As Mason gosh inside the building he hears Professor Sycamore's voice from the hall.

"So just research it, we need that stuff so that we can created by—, oh my god"?!? Sycamore and Mason sees each other eye to eye face to face.

"Hello Professor Sycamore, it's been a long time". To be continued...


End file.
